


[АРТ] Порт Кадара наш

by wandarer, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Визуал G — PG-13 [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Mixed Media, Pencil, Portraits, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandarer/pseuds/wandarer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Визуал G — PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147265
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[АРТ] Порт Кадара наш

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/794178876895920158/03s.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/793853812867465316/02r.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/793853806747713536/01sr.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> доп. ссылки: [1](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/794178876895920158/03s.jpg), [2](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/793853812867465316/02r.jpg), [3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/793853806747713536/01sr.jpg)


End file.
